Magic and illusions go hand-in-hand and have been around for centuries. More particularly, magic and illusions relying on simple slight of hand have long astounded people. One common magic trick facilitated by slight of hand is that of manipulating a point of light. When practiced correctly, a magician can make the point of light appear out of thin air, move the point of light around, pass the point of light from one hand to another and then make the point of light disappear as quickly as it appeared. To enhance the effect of the trick, the point of light is usually bright red.
While to the uneducated the trick seems impossible, it has been made possible by a simple device which fits over a magician's thumb or finger. In other words, the device can be a housing in the shape and appearance of a thumb or finger as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,632,548 and 4,422,131. In the '548 and '131 patents a light source positioned at the end of a thumb or finger housing provides a concealed means for activating the light source by applying pressure to the end of the thumb or finger housing causing a conductor means to make contact with a power supply thereby activating the light source. The pressure is typically applied by another finger pressed against the end of the housing. The appearance is that the user is holding the point of light between the thumb and finger or between two fingers. Thus, the wearer can activate the light source by applying pressure to the end of the housing and turn off the light source by releasing said pressure.
While the previous devices accomplish their objective, they suffer from several drawbacks. First, no single housing fits all thumb or finger sizes thereby requiring the manufacture of multiple housings of different sizes. Second, the thumb or finger housings only fit over the end of a thumb or finger thereby limiting their versatility. Thus, there is a continued need for a one-size fits all lighting device which can be intermittently and easily activated. Moreover, there is a need for a lighting device which can be attached to any part, including the back, of a thumb or finger.